Field of the invention relates generally to a three-item cleaning kit to prevent and or permanently remove bad odors from the garbage disposal that's caused by the waste build-up under the rubber splash guard of the top entry of the garbage disposal, also bad odors, and clogs from the waste build-up inside the top small drain hole that's connected to the outside hose of the dishwasher. The kit contains a specifically designed brush that's flexible to accommodate the inner top angle to the small top drain opening inside of the garbage disposal, and not for the use of cleaning the whole garbage disposal, or the bottom large sewer drain hole. The other two items are a four-finger only water-resistant scrubbing mitt for the right or left hand, to remove waste build-up under the rubber splash guard of the garbage disposal, and a small reusable plastic one finger spray pump bottle with a liquid lemon scented disinfectant.
Prior related designs don't have a three-item unique design kit that's convenient, easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing an easy, effective means of maintaining a fresh and clean garbage disposal while eliminating the need to employ a costly plumber to eradicate clogs, bad odors, and designed to look appropriate for residential or commercial use, and not designed for the use of cleaning the inside of the whole area of the garbage disposal or the larger bottom sewer drain hole.
The garbage disposal was invented in 1927 by John W. Hammes, an architect working in Racine, Wis. After eleven years of development, his InSinkErator company put his disposal on the market in 1940. Although they did not immediately catch on to the garbage disposal units, it became extremely popular in American Kitchens in the 1970s and 1980s, as the desire for time-saving home appliances correlated with increasingly busy schedules. In the U.S., fifty percent (50%) of homes had disposal units as of 2013, that reduced food waste into small pieces for the drain.
Typically, kitchen plumbing does not include a drain line for dishwashers. For this reason, dishwashers install under the counter top next to the sink cabinet, with a drain hose through the side of the cabinet. The dishwasher pumps discarded water and food particles through the hose and into the garbage disposal. The drain system includes an air-gap fitting that prevents water and debris from backing up into the dishwasher and out of the air-vent. However, a common problem experienced by dishwasher owners who join the appliance with the garbage disposal is that the small upper top round hole inside of the garbage disposal becomes clogged, leading to a foul build-up of unpleasant, odors. Unfortunately, this can become so serious a professional plumber will be needed, at an extreme cost, that could be eliminated if the kit is used to prevent and remove clogs, and bad odors from the garbage disposal, which the cost of a plumber could not be practical for many consumers.
Accordingly, a need remains for a clog cleaning and odor prevention kit to overcome the mentioned shortcoming of costly fees for the need of a plumber, by using the kit to remove and prevent the occurring of clogs and odors, and also save money from purchasing fresh lemons and products that temporary remove odors from the garbage disposal, and also benefit with the kit if you only have a garbage disposal by using the mitt, and the disinfectant to keep a fresh scent inside the garbage disposal.